Midnight Smashing
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Those times when you probably shouldn't be arranging for a late night Smash with a bunch of Smashers. Pit thought it would be hilarious to get a bunch of Smashers together for some drunk Smash battles and the results were chaotic to say the least. For Jtails stream.


**Midnight Smashing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. **

**Summary: Those times when you probably shouldn't be arranging for a late night Smash with a bunch of Smashers. Pit thought it would be hilarious to get a bunch of Smashers together for some drunk Smash battles and the results were chaotic to say the least. **

**Pairing: Minor Lucina/Pittoo **

**Rated: T (for teen) **

**Genre: Humor and Friendship **

**Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles's spoilers, alcohol with underage drinking, lack of sleep, sanity slippage, swearing, violence, salt and unintentional OOC **

**Okay, someone told me to do this in the stream of Jtails of January 10, 2015. So much happened and I wanted to document it in story format because some of the scenarios are hilarious. I'll be switching some characters around to make it hilarious. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>There was a reason why Master Hand never had Smashers battle late at night. You never knew what would happen when most of the Smashers were asleep. After what happened in Brawl, Master made it clear that if you wanted to Smash later at night, you were going to need a reason to do so and take a group with you so an accident wouldn't happen.<p>

So Pit had this dumb idea of bringing a group of friends to break Master Hand's rule just to see what would transpire. The captain of the royal bodyguards probably wouldn't have been successful if he didn't ask Captain Falcon to get everything ready. The plan was to get some alcohol and go Smash with anyone who was willing to participate in late night Smashing. Pit admitted he was going to drag along a few unwilling people such as Dark Pit who would probably be sitting out and watching due to having no tolerance to alcohol. Pit would make sure to drag Ike and Lucina along for the ride. From there though, the two Robin twins would be interested in participating (Rob just wanted to watch his sister crash and burn if she were to fight while drunk). Shulk wasn't looking forward to this. He didn't have Dunban's permission to drink, so he worried that going along with Pit's plan would get him chewed out.

"Oh, its fine, Shulk. He won't know." Pit said with an evil grin on his face.

It wasn't going to be fine. Shulk felt like he was going to do something humiliating that Pit would record and joke about later.

On Captain Falcon's end, he asked the Kongs to come along (despite Diddy being underage, but that probably wouldn't mean much). Pikachu found out and he snatched the little rat. The same applied to Kirby and Sonic too, but all Douglas had to do was convince Kirby that there would be food and Sonic that Pit was going to be at the event, so they would come willingly. Master suspected that something was up, but the racer was very convincing when he told them that nothing suspicious was going on. He just had to accept it. Falcon would have to realize that not inviting Palutena to this event to drink would get him beaten up in a future Smash match.

So there they all were outside of the Smash teleporter room where Pit laid out a huge blanket with a variety of alcohol drinks and wine glasses and jugs for everyone to drink out of. There were also a basket of bananas, apples, an empty jar that had a sticky note reading "TEARS" and a salt sprinkler right next to it. (Pit wasn't even trying to be subtle about what was going to happen tonight). Finally there was a bucket in the corner that was probably where the vomit would go if someone threw up.

"We're going to play the drinking game!" Pit declared.

"Keep it down Pit." Falcon told him almost shouting. "If Master Hand finds out-"

"Oh we'll be fine." The angel hummed as he started pouring the Drink of the Gods. "We're all taking turns getting hammered and then Smashing! Once we start a match, we'll drink depending on the results of the match. If you win, you don't have to take a sip, but if you lose, you better drink the whole glass. You only have to stay awake to win. Oh, but don't worry! No kids will be drinking." Pit said this as he looked toward Diddy Kong. Sonic despite being underage was still going to end up playing anyway.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Dark Pit mumbled darkly to himself seeing how the jugs were rather large and meant for the men to drink out of.

"Perhaps you should leave and go to sleep." Lucina suggested seeing how pale the dark angel had gotten.

"Oh, you can leave if you want Pittoo, but I can't guarantee your safety during your next match."

"W-What? What are you suggesting? You going to rig my match?"

"Wouldn't you want to know? Oh wait, you won't know what I'll do until it happens, so you might want to sit here."

"Tch…this is blackmail you jerk…"

Shulk sympathized with Dark Pit on this situation. He didn't want to be here either but Rob was anticipating something good was going to happen.

R.O.B. was next to the teleporter due to how he was in charge of it in the middle of the night. At the moment, he was on standby mode, but once the battles started, he would turn on and start annoying the Smashers in the room. If the robot interfered with their game, Pit would deal with him personally (or he'll have Sonic handle R.O.B. since the blue wonder was too fast for him).

"So how the matches will work is that all of our names are in this hat. I will draw two names with pictures of the fighters out and those are the two who will be Smashing. For the rest of us, we're going to be spectating and deciding who the winner is. If you win, you can choose to drink. If you lose, you better drink the whole glass you have. If you throw up, you can use the bucket but you'll be a loser. To win, you just need to make sure you don't pass out either from fighting or from drinking." Pit hummed looking at Ike. "Oh, I hope you'll ready for this. I'm going to show you why you should never have offered me to drink last year."

Ike chuckled at what happened during Brawl. Everyone thought Pit was a young lad despite the white angel's protesting or Snake vouching for him. Now that it was more apparent Pit was an adult and Ike was technically at a good age where he can drink without much of a hassle, the brunette could prove to the Radiant Hero that he had the best tolerance in the mansion. Captain Falcon wanted to prove him wrong though but Pit had ideas on how he was going to win. Since he was in charge of the hat, he made sure his name wasn't even in it while some Smashers would show up more than others. This way, Pit would only have to worry about the drinking part (he wasn't that good with gambling so he saw this as a good trade. Plus Diddy Kong and Pikachu weren't going to drink, so he could say that he was getting on their level).

"Alright, who is going to be the lucky contestant to ruin their glory score?" Pit asked as he reached into the top hat for a name.

"Wait…did you just say it was for glory?"

"Of course! What better way to put pressure on everyone than to have the match count?"

"Luci…I told you this was a bad idea…" Dark Pit grumbled. "Hope you like your score dropping."

"I…will not lose."

"Good attitude Lucina because you're going first."

"What?!"

"And your opponent is Ike." Pit said with a smile. "What luck you two have! You won't be drunk for the first round!"

Lucina probably should be thankful that she wouldn't be drinking, but her opponent was Ike. The Radiant Hero battled Marth so many times in Brawl that fighting her would be no different. She still needed to observe him for a better chance of winning. As for Ike, he was just slightly disappointed that he wouldn't have some handicap.

The two blue haired sword fighters went inside the machine. As Pit set it up, he told everyone to make their bets. Pit obviously was going to be voting on Ike to win while Dark Pit immediately went for Lucina. Robin also decided that Ike would win while Rob went for Lucina (due to never wanting to pick the option his sister had). DK wasn't that interested and went straight to peeling the banana instead. That left Captain Falcon and Sonic going for Lucina. Falcon had a feeling Ike would win and he wanted an excuse to drink while Sonic was just rooting for the faster of the two. Kirby and Pikachu were next to Diddy Kong who was hogging all the bananas. Kirby went straight for the other food. When Pikachu searched the basket full of fruit, he found a ketchup bottle. Why was there a ketchup bottle there? Pit probably intended to get more food that was good with ketchup and salt. It was Pikachu's favorite thing to eat and the yellow mouse opened it and started to lick it. Hopefully no one would be using the bottle.

The first match was the most intense of the bunch. Two blue haired sword fighters duking it out in a one on one match on the Unova League stage. The battle was intense with Ike playing the defensive game for once with Lucina charging in at fast speed. Their swords often collided with each other forcing them to take it to the air. Ike tried to remain grounded as he countered, but this would often result in both countering and neither of them getting a hit in.

Between Lucina dancing with her blade and Ike attempting to counter by charging her head on, the audience would soon be heard in the background. Lucina got the first kill in when Ike attempted a smash attack thinking she was wide open. She got the first stock in but was immediately met by a back aerial when he came back knocking her off. From there, they clashed swords again. Ike caught the female lord off guard when he did his aerial combat instead. Ike tended to be grounded in most battles so seeing him change his strategy caught her off guard. She managed to counter a few strikes getting the audience in the background to cheer for her. Dark Pit probably joined in from the outside wanting her to win, but Pit saw the flames in Ike's eyes. As he grabbed her and threw her off the edge, she tried to get back by charging her shield breaker up fully. Ike met her head on with his counter and pushed her back forcing her to recover without a second jump. Ike went for the kill though jumping off to spike her officially ending the match.

"THE WINNER IS IKE!"

With Lucina's lost, Dark Pit immediately whined about having to drink. Pit was already pouring the glass for the losers. Rob grumbled how he should have known that whomever Robin chose would end up winning the match. Captain Falcon smirked as he poured the wine himself.

"Drinks up!" Pit hummed. "Pittoo, don't embarrass yourself."

"I'm going to remember this…" He grumbled not liking the pink color of the drink. Pit loved this so much, yet he hated the idea of gulping anything that would leave him impaired. Pit built his tolerance over time, but it didn't seem like he would ever reach the level as the captain.

"Hey Rob, if you're that upset for losing the bet, I'll drink with you." The female tactician told her twin brother with a cocky grin as she poured her own glass and started drinking.

"I really hate you sometimes…" Rob grumbled as he closed his eyes and swallowed the pink liquid. _At least I'll hold it better than you._

As the rest of the Smashers who lost the bet took a sip, Ike helped Lucina back into the room despite just telling her "You'll get no sympathy from me." It was most appreciated, as Pit seemed to have switched off the "hurtie-switch" that would cause aching, stab wounds and other unwanted injuries after the match. This was just icing on the cake of this game and Pit was so glad he was in charge of all of this pain.

The two blue haired sword fighters were going to sit down. Lucina was met with a sudden embrace. Black feathers hit her face and she felt someone's head rub in between her (non-existent) breasts.

"W-What? Dark Pit?"

"…Luci…this drink is horrible! Hold me for the rest of the night!"

She tried to maintain a poker face before attempting to pry him off. He clung to her like a leech. Pit just smiled seeing what was going on and no one was going to help her get his twin off of her. Not even half a small glass and he was a goner.

"Welp, have fun taking care of Pittoo, Lucina."

"He's your brother…why would you let him-"

"At least he's being more honest with you."

"Screw you Pitstain! Just get back to the matches! _–hic-_" Dark Pit shouted while giving the light twin the finger.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I already pulled the next to contestants out! Robin and Kirby are next!"

Robin flinched hearing her name, but had no choice but to comply. Rob was going to vote against her even if he was going to drink more, but now she wasn't that confident when she started walking to the teleporter suddenly dizzy. Kirby was fine because all he did was eat. When this was happening, Sonic noticed that another Pokémon came into the room. It was Jigglypuff who was looking for Kirby. Now that Kirby was done with the match, he greeted her with his cute smile.

"Pit, you might want to add Jigglypuff to the list of names." Sonic commented on as Pit was getting the second match ready.

The second match began with Kirby against Robin on the Boxing Ring stage. Robin probably should not have been arrogant drinking her share when she didn't have to. She just wanted to tease her twin brother about going against her prediction again and having to chug his drink. He had better tolerance than her though hence why back in their world, she avoided drinking an excessive amount. Half of her drink shouldn't have been so bad, but the problem was Pit probably got the strongest drink imaginable from Skyworld. The Drink of the Gods was one of the stronger alcoholic beverages around and Pit drank it in the mansion constantly. He never seemed to get tipsy when he consumed large amounts of it. He would say something about how he always restored himself to full health and encouraged others to drink it. Dark Pit did once, and he felt sick to his stomach and every time afterward, he would lose himself to the high alcohol level. It was kind of why he was already clinging to Lucina when it was only a small wine glass.

Robin mumbled constantly how careless she was being with Kirby. Normally she had no problem with the cute pink puffball, but her hand wasn't steady when she would whip out her Levin Sword. Kirby easily rolled out of the way and constantly grabbed her. It didn't help that Kirby wanted her ability. He sucked her in, swallowed and took her brother's hair instead of hers. It must have been because of the gender but Kirby was enjoying every minute with Rob's hair.

"Aww, that is so cute!" Shulk hummed watching from the outside. "Kirby looks like you!"

"That's probably because he looks like me…_at least he's not my sister._"

Kirby made cute noises shouting the magic spell whenever he charged it. Robin admitted it was adorable…but her own magic was hitting her.

"Arcthunder!"

The blast was more powerful than she had ever imagined and with her semi-drunk state, she wasn't as confident as before the match. Kirby charged up the tome and shot Thoron getting the first stock. Kirby lost the ability shortly afterward. Annoyed that the Star Warrior wanted the power up again, Robin used this opportunity to smack the pink puffball with her Levin Sword tipping the scales in her favor again. However, that wouldn't last long once Kirby got back and started to combo her with his tilts until she was at a higher percentage and would follow with a forward aerial before she could throw out anymore magic. In the meantime, Kirby got her ability again and decided to charge up the tome. She wanted to end the match as quickly as possible now and was getting reckless with her smash attacks until she ran out of uses with her Levin Sword. It was bad luck that Kirby caught the sword and ran around with it.

"Look at me! I'm Robin, poyo!" Kirby announced happily.

Rob grumbled at the mockery he was getting from the pink puffball. Shulk thought it was a good display of how the white haired tactician acted (given Kirby was being a little smug). However, he smirked seeing Kirby take the last stock off his sister by throwing the Levin Sword in her face when she tried to recover after being hit by a forward smash.

"GAME! THE WINNER IS KIRBY!"

Kirby was sad that he would lose the ability after the match, but he had fun and that was all that mattered. Rob snickered seeing his sister fall out of the stimulator exhausted and humiliated.

"What happened to being three steps ahead?" He mocked as Pit was nice enough to carry her away to the machine and over toward her brother and Shulk.

"Shut up…that drink you gave Pit…"

"Oh, I probably should have brought up the brand. The Drink of the Gods after all will probably intoxicate anyone who isn't a God or an angel."

"And yet your twin is in that state…" Ike brings up as they could hear Dark Pit purring while he was rubbing his chin against Lucina's shoulder. She gave up trying to push him off at this point.

"Oh, he still has a lot to learn." Pit declared with a laugh. "Now who is next?"

Pit was probably filling up the jar of tears at this point. Shulk wasn't doing well with the two bets and had to drink more than what he asked for. The Hom complained about the taste of the wine and wanted to quit, but the white angel had to remind him what would happen if Dunban were to come walking in. If Palutena were around, Pit wouldn't be able to threaten everyone with someone they cared about walking in and seeing them breaking the rule. It was already there fault for being convinced, but Pit rubbed it in. Shulk had to remind himself that Pit was capable of being mean-spirited when he wanted to be and this was one of those times.

Pit drew out four names so the matches would go faster. It was Pikachu versus Donkey King for the first part and Jigglypuff versus Captain Falcon. The angel wanted both of the matches to occur at the same time to get things moving along. These Smashers wouldn't mind if the attention was divided in half. It just meant that those watching would be drinking their glass by the time came back. The bets were made on both matches meaning that everyone would more than likely be drinking their glass. Pit voted for Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon while Ike would vote the opposite. The only one who would avoid getting drunk this round would be Sonic who voted Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff.

Both battles would go by very quickly. Diddy cheered for his friend to win despite being comboed by Pikachu. The yellow rat was quick and knew that as long as he didn't get hit, he'll be fine. Unfortunately for the electric Pokémon, DK was a heavy weight, so even if Pikachu took him over 200 percent, DK would still be living. The first stock was lost at the same time when DK went for the KO against Pikachu and died himself. The second time though, even if Pikachu was at around sixty percent, DK in rage mode would be able to grab the yellow Pokémon and throw him off resulting in the ape winning the match. Anyone who voted for Pikachu had to take a sip.

"GAME! THE WINNER IS DONKEY KONG!"

Captain Falcon didn't take his match with Jigglypuff seriously. She seemed to be playing around with singing when he wasn't near her and not charging up her rollout resulting in a harmless roll toward the bounty hunter. They traded a few blows and Captain Falcon couldn't help but laugh…until she walked up to him and rested taking the first stock and catching him off guard. He attempted to be serious afterward getting a knee of justice in…but as the aerial combat started when they were both on their last life, Jigglypuff got a sing in catching him off guard. If he wasn't a little tipsy, he might have been able to avoid it. He ended up falling asleep and she ended the match with rest.

"GAME! THE WINNER IS JIGGLYPUFF!"

Pit was probably more salty here than any other battle. Shulk had the worse luck though with gambling and it was starting to show the more he was forced to gulp down the pink liquid. Rob was fairing better than his sister who was starting to mess up with her predictions. Maybe she didn't care at this point as Ike poured more for the female tactician. He was holding his own fine and Sonic only had like one drink. Despite being underage, he was still fine…

"Douglas, you're losing it." Pit joked seeing the racer walk toward the group in a slump for losing so easily.

"I wasn't being serious!" Captain Falcon declared. "I let her win!"

"Yeah…right…" Pit murmured with an evil smile. "Next!"

For the fourth match, Pit drew out two names and got Diddy Kong and Captain Falcon. The racer wondered why he was chosen a second time, but Pit just stated he probably wasn't that lucky that he had to go twice. In reality, Pit probably put Douglas' name in the hat more than any other Smasher due to how much he could his alcohol. At this point, he was starting to get woozy after being rested by the pink puffball that had officially fallen asleep after her match along with Pikachu and Kirby. There was no way to wake her besides a good kick to the face. It was probably best for her to remain asleep though so no one would have to fight her when they became intoxicated.

This match would be all hype though. Diddy had been eating nothing but bananas, so he was ready for action. Falcon forced himself not to worry too much about the loss and to focus on winning. The problem was that Diddy was too good. His combos were too good. If Diddy tripped you up with a banana, he would always grab you, throw you down and then combo with the up aerial. No matter how great Captain Falcon was, if he was drunk, he wasn't going to win.

The match ended too quickly despite Falcon doing a good job against the little chimp.

"GAME! THE WINNER IS DIDDY KONG!"

Even if the match was quick, everyone liked it due to how well Diddy had gotten as of late. If the other Smashers weren't careful, he would take home the prize. Donkey Kong needed to work harder because his friend was killing it with matches as of late especially if he got into a battle with Sheik in the glory match ups.

While everyone was deciding on the next match, there would be some disturbance. R.O.B. was at his limit with dealing with the Smashers and ignoring his orders. Five matches in and row and some of the Smashers would be at the point of no return. He intended to leave and take it up with Master Hand. Sonic wasn't going to let it happen.

"Hey Pit, I'm going to deal with our little operating buddy. Check my time when I come back."

"It will only be like two minutes."

Before the robot could sound any sort of alarm, Sonic grabbed the robot and forced him into the match. Everyone was voting on Sonic to win just so R.O.B. wouldn't give the party away.

The stage was Smashville (the one from Brawl) after midnight. The match was incredibly quick and an annoying match up for the robotic operating buddy. Sonic's main strategy for the new Smash Brothers event was to spin dash and rush down the opponent. Most of his moves looked identical and they were faster than they were in Brawl. Rolling into a ball allowed him to stop R.O.B. from charging his gyro as well as prevent the robot from shooting a well-timed laser that could bounce off the ground. Sonic was quick enough to dodge these as he often spin dashed into R.O.B. sending him up into the air followed with a combination of up aerial, neutral aerial and forward aerial. The pressure was too much for R.O.B. that he was just lucky to be able to get a few grabs in when he read Sonic's attacks.

Maybe Sonic was running faster because he was a little tipsy but he wasn't acting like he was drunk unlike a few Smashers. He would stop mashing R.O.B. with his spikes and would just go straight to throwing him around the stage. It was only when R.O.B. was in crisis mode that he started to throw attacks out hoping that Sonic would have a punishable attack. Alas, Sonic lost a life when the robot threw him off the stage but he had the lead because of his quick attacks. He won the match once he finished with a back kick.

"GAME! THE WINNER IS SONIC!"

R.O.B. wasn't in the best conditions despite the glory match. The poor robot pretty much looked bent out of shape when the blue wonder dragged it back after the quick match. No one needed to drink because of how Sonic quickly wrapped the match up and unlike other Smashers, he still looked ready for more.

"Good job, Sonic." Pit praised. "Now we can keep going without any interference."

"I still think the alarm went off." Ike mumbled. "This might be the last game, Pit."

"Really? I don't think so."

"I hope so…" Lucina murmured as she again tried to move the dark angel off of her but failed. "Some of us need to sleep."

"You know Lucina, Pittoo is only staying awake just so you can tuck him into bed. I won't stop you if you want to leave now, but it would suck if Chrom found out."

The female lord growled at Pit's passive-aggressive threat of getting her not to leave. She didn't mind his twin on her, but at the same time, if she drank anymore, she might end up jumping him with how cutely he was acting.

"Uhh…fine. Just start with drawing names again."

Shulk was ready to leave after having to drink so much. It was one thing to have a few glasses, but when you started betting on the losing team, you start to realize that this idea really was bad. Shulk couldn't even hold his glass anymore and his vision was already a blur. He thought he was seeing many pink puffballs in the room and he just wanted the bucket that Pit kept far away from him just to see him suffer.

"_Shulk…you're shaking."_

The blond could hear the voice inside the Monado talking to him. Maybe he was hallucinating at this point even though he knew that after what had happened in Bionis, Alvis existed inside the blade that allowed the Monado to be powered to the point that it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Uhh…"

"_I think you should leave before you get dragged into a match." _

"Leave me alone…" Shulk grumbled weakly. To the other Smashers, he was too far gone that he started talking to himself. Shulk was still sane, but the silver haired man whose image that only Shulk could be seen beside him just facepalmed at how his master was acting.

"…_I am going to turn off the Monado if you get into a Smash match."_

"Uh…I don't need to win…with the Monado…I can punch…"

"…_I fear for your health, Shulk. This was a foolish idea from the start. I cannot believe you let that angel talk you into this." _

With that said, Alvis disappeared from Shulk's image when Pit drew out of the hat and Shulk was told it was his turn to fight. Rob cheered for the seer to go wreck his opponent. When the Monado boy tried to stand up, he almost fell on top of the white haired tactician.

_Uh…Alvis…_

No response. Shulk realized that Alvis was done talking to him for the night. Rob wasn't helping with helping him get over to the teleporter.

"Knock him dead. Douglas is dead drunk now."

"Uh…he's still able to fight despite that…I'm just…not going to try."

"Boo! You got to try!" Pit shouted still sane especially since no one noticed he hadn't been picked yet. "This is your first battle and you're drunk. Make this match memorable!"

As Shulk got pushed to fight Captain Falcon after the guy had fought so many times and drank too much and obviously needing a break, the battle started on Yoshi's Island for glory stage.

Falcon probably needed to hurl at this point. If he did it in game, Shulk would never get the smell off. However, the match would still count toward his score and he needed to stop losing in embarrassing ways.

Shulk decided that in order to not fall over, he would simply walk toward his opponent in a slow motion. He went slower than expected because his feet were shaking and he just wanted to leave, throw up and go to bed. Falcon charged him expecting Shulk to use his Monado arts but was confused when Shulk let him run past him.

"Uh…" The blond groaned as he got the Monado ready to fight now. He sidestepped out of the way of the second dash before just punching in front of him thinking Captain Falcon was closer than he actually was. This would have looked really stupid but Douglas wasn't in the right mind either and he ran right into it allowing Shulk to follow up with a jab from the Monado. This would happen a few more times before Shulk just started slashing the air with the blade. Alvis was serious when he said he wasn't going to let him activate it, so when Shulk attempted a Smash attack, the glow to the sword was shorter than usual. Really, when Shulk wasn't feel so out of it, he would probably be having a stern talk with Alvis unless Dunban got to him first and talked to him about not drinking until he was twenty-one.

The match was incredibly sad when all Falcon did was run up to Shulk and Shulk constantly hit him back with just the tip of the blade. A few times, his attacks came through by simply using the raptor dive on the blonde sending him flying into the air. Shulk anticipated the visions to appear whenever Falcon attempted to attack but Alvis was not letting them happen. Therefore, he was forced to fight in this boring play style. It annoyed Captain Falcon to no end how Shulk appeared to not take the match seriously. In al honestly though, if both of them gave up now, Pit wouldn't be able to complain due to how they had to much alcohol in their system.

Shulk would end up winning the match without his Monado arts when Shulk realized he could still fight in the air with them and chase Captain Falcon off the stage.

"GAME! THE WINNER IS SHULK!"

The white angel wasn't that pleased that Shulk was the winner, but at least the captain got him drunk enough. Maybe if the light angel put his name in and challenged Shulk, he would get the satisfaction of humiliating the Hom for the night, but that wouldn't happen when footsteps were rushing toward them. Pit cursed when he heard two voices that should have been asleep. Lucina's father and Shulk's guardian were the party poopers in the mansion from what the angel captain observed and seeing as how his dark twin clung onto Lucina's neck and Shulk passed out the minute he got out of the Smash stimulator begging for Rob to give him the bucket, the fun was over.

"Who was the one that started this?" Chrom asked trying to keep his temper in check but Dunban was pretty much going to blow up on Pit…the only one who was not visibly drunk. "Pit? Why is your brother on my daughter?"

"Uh…"

"Shulk!" Dunban cried out as he had his hand on his katana. "Who did this?"

"Oh come on you two! It was Captain Falcon!"

That was unlikely given when Captain Falcon came out of the stimulator; he passed out right on top of Shulk. The seer was unable to move at this point and he felt his stomach giving up on him.

"Never…again…" Shulk murmured as he was seeing stars before everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Despite Pit and Captain Falcon teaming up for the event, due to Pit's data not being registered into the machine during the game, there wasn't any solid evidence that the angel was the one who started the mess despite the other evidence of gathering all the items up, being in charge of picking the alcohol and drinks and choosing who was invited. Captain Falcon had the most to drink and ended up in the hospital bed with one of the worse hangovers ever. He also had the most bruises being beaten by a puffball, a chimp and a half drunk Hom. Samus felt sort of bad for him, but he was so going to get in trouble once he recovered from his injuries.<p>

Dunban was pissed that the only reason Pit was getting away with letting Shulk drink until he past out was because Pit didn't fight in the glory match. He either was really lucky or he rigged the draw so he never got picked in the first place. Dark Pit and Rob weren't chosen to fight either but chances are if the game kept going those two would have ended up like Shulk. The Monado boy was in the infirmary with Captain Falcon, his face was equally blue and he often had to get the bucket to hurl.

Besides those two, everyone else just had a bad hangover. Sonic, Robin and Dark Pit in particular weren't going to leave their rooms until things stopped spinning. Pikachu, Kirby and Jigglypuff went back to playing with the Villager children while DK and Diddy would be talking about that evening for a long time especially if it concerned them eating so many bananas and winning most of the matches. Lucina and Ike came out of this unscratched abet Lucina was a bit nervous around the dark angel with how he acted last night while drunk (she'll get over it though once he realized how far gone he was). R.O.B. needed to be repaired after the beatdown Sonic gave it (Shulk could easily repair it if he weren't so hung over, but Olimar could easily tidy the robotic operating buddy.

At the end of the day, Dunban had to settle with Pit getting lectured by Palutena for breaking the rule. Unknown to the war veteran, the Goddess of Light was scolding Pit for a different reason.

"Pit, next time you have a party of drunks, you invite me."

"Tell that to Captain Falcon. He didn't want to offend you."

"He did by not asking me. You had so much fun last night, and you didn't even consider my feelings."

"Well, I doubt you would have fought anyway. I kind of…rigged the game so I wouldn't have to fight. Dunban is suspicious, but I think I covered my tracks well."

"But you would have thrown Pittoo under the bus."

"…I removed his name after the first match…but Lady Palutena…I don't think we're going to have one of these again unless you can stop Dunban and Chrom from ruining everything."

The Goddess of Light grinned at this suggestion because if there was another late night Smash and if Captain Falcon was up to the task, it would be more chaotic than usual. Pit feared for the day his Goddess joined in on the drinking mainly for his own safety. If she got a hold of the hats and drew the names, Pit would be so dead and the last thing he needed was to run off the stage in a daze like Captain Falcon almost did.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done with 6847 words.<strong>

**Li: You must be tired.**

**Me: Like the shit that happened on the stream? Yeah and this is what gone on in notes I can remember that were highlights for me and of course I shortened them. If people watched the stream, its easy to remember. **

**1. The first battle remembering was Ike versus Lucina and it was so epic and hype with the audience cheering for her.**

**2. The second battle was Kirby versus Robin where Kirby is going around completely like Robin and taking the Levin Sword for his own.**

**3. The third was Pikachu and DK where DK just threw Pikachu off the stage when Jtails almost one that one. Also the match with Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff happens here too. **

**4. Jtails versus AlphaMew17 was so hype. The mirror match was so awesome but Diddy versus Captain Falcon is what I needed to write the most in this one. These matches are uploaded on Jtails video now though, so you can watch them and understand the hype. **

**5. Sonic player pissed Jtails off and he lost twice so that match mainly is R.O.B. versus Sonic. Now I admit I can't remember much of this match due to how the stream went down a couple of minutes before Jtails lost and all I saw in the chat was "salt" implying the lost so I kind of made some shit up about this particular battle. **

**6. Once it was so late, someone played Shulk who just walked, shielded, grabbed, dodge and never used a Monado art besides the recovery. So with Shulk versus Captain Falcon, Jtails won by being a jerk who had lost his sanity at this point (its 5 in the morning for him so I'll let it slide because of how much I was crying at how someone could lose). The only section taken was when the opponent was playing Shulk like a troll, but the portion where Jtails did the same thing wasn't uploaded unfortunately. **

**I'm insane for even writing this. If Jtails ever reads this, shout out as well as to AlphaMew17. You two are awesome and my writing could never do the stream that night any real justice (and in story format, I chose the match where Jtails decided Diddy. I needed a justification for certain matches I could remember after all). Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
